


Sleepless Night

by final_vent



Category: Ossan's Love (2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Takes place after Episode 3. Maki stays up thinking about Haruta.





	Sleepless Night

Another late night. Maki lay in bed, eyes fixed blankly at the ceiling. He had told Haruta that his friend was waiting for him, but it had been a lie. After leaving the park he had simply walked the streets alone for hours. As an escape, as a way to run away from the situation.

By the time he returned to their shared home, it was past midnight. No lights seemed to be on, signalling that Haruta had turned in for the night. Maki entered as quietly as possible, and snuck into his room in record time. Which left him here, in bed, with his hand in his underwear.

He thought of the way Haruta’s hair had smelled when he’d pressed that kiss to his forehead. How that smell of shampoo had reminded him of how he’d looked in the shower the other day. He moaned softly then, hand moving a bit faster as he chewed on his lip to keep quiet. Haruta’s soft lips and toned torso come to mind next. How he wished he could powder his skin with kisses and bites, whisper words of devotion against that mouth.

“A-ah…”

A desperate whine left his mouth as he chased his release, turning his face into his pillow. His skin was flushed, the muscles in his neck pulled taut as he reached his climax. Spilling against his hand, he muffled another moan into the pillow. After he had moment to calm down, he reached over for the tissue box next to his bed.

A strand of raven hair clung to his forehead, his face now completely red with exertion. Wiping the mess, he threw the wad of tissues in the trash bin. His throat felt dry, and he slowly rose from bed with shaky legs. Being careful to be as quiet as possible, he slipped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There, in the dim glow, he took a sip of water, face blank.

"M…Maki?“

The voice made him jump, and he swirled around to find Haruta peeking around the corner. His heart both dropped and skipped a beat.

"You okay? Heard…some noises. You were crying, weren’t you?”

Oh sweet, simple Haruta. That was one of the reasons he liked him, after all. He was always assuming the best of people. Maki shook his head and faked a smile.

“I was just having a bad dream, that’s all.” He finished the glass and set it in the sink.

Haruta looked at him, unconvinced.

"I said it’s fine! C'mon, we have work in the morning.“

Pouting, Haruta nodded and turned back to return to his room. Letting out a sigh of relief, Maki did the same. By the time he got back in bed, the smile had slipped from his face. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.


End file.
